chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Echoes:Timeline
THIS ARTICLE REPRESENTS A WORK IN PROGRESS. This is the timeline of events in . It is broken up by the different timelines that exist in the game. You can read the sequence of events as listed, start from the beginning of the game's story, or else start from the beginning of each character's individual timeline following the Moonlight Parade at the end of : * , , and - (C,M,L)>> * (Frog) - (G)>> * - (R)>> * - (A)>> * (Janus) - (J)>> Use the '<<(*)' and '(*)>>' controls to move backward and forward along the timeline. The '*' indicates which characters travel through time at what point. Timelines The following sections delineate the sequence of events for all the timelines presented in the game. There are three main timelines: Main This is the timeline that begins after the end of . It details all events as they would have proceeded following the destruction of Lavos should the first time incursion not have occurred. It also includes background information of what happened in the five years prior to the plot of in all time periods. =Main Timeline= Prior to 65,000,000 BC Between 65,000,000 BC and 64,999,995 BC *<<(A) 65M BC - returns to her native time. * is killed by Reptites trying to save Ayla. 64,999,995 BC - Between 64,999,995 BC and 12,000 BC Between 12,000 BC and 11,995 BC *<<(J) 12000 BC - , after leaving 1000 AD, returns to his own time and helps the people rebuild. He hides the fact that, unlike the rest of the people of Zeal, he can still use magic. The former residents of Zeal hang on to the trappings of their former lives as best they can, particularly the researchers of the cities of Kajar and Enhasa. *The ice begins melting and the ocean begins receding. People from the head south across the new land bridge to form a new community. They name the place after the mist that comes off the ice during the ever-warmer summer months. *The survivors search for the ruins of Zeal, trying to find and obtain artifacts. The ruins are looted for all the lost technology they can find. Much of it no longer works, as mankind cannot use magic anymore. , a former researcher from Zeal, begins hoarding this technology. *c. 11,996 BC - Magus leaves the settlement, journeying out to find his lost . He wanders the wastes alone. Eventually, he succumbs to fatigue and injury, collapsing in the snow. 11,995 BC - The * is found by a survivor and returned to the , where he is nursed back to health. When he awakens, he is told by the village elder that a former Zeal citizen is hoarding technology in the south, including a newly-discovered healing square that could theoretically be used to heal everyone. *Magus travels south to and confronts threatening him to let everyone use the technology he has found, especially the healing square now that they no longer have the medical technology to heal people. * attacks the First Village, asking about Sargon. Magus tracks him, finding out that Dalton, too, is after Zeal artifacts. He follows Dalton to the to the east, where Dalton has found what he is looking for. He claims that he will finally attain immortality. *Magus follows Dalton to his hideout, hidden among ruins to the north. He has numerous survivors from the Blackbird there to serve and protect him. Magus must solve the riddles of the ruins to find his way through. *He comes upon Dalton and one of his servants, Dalton in the middle of dictating his own auto-biography about his interminable reign over a new kingdom. Magus challenges Dalton, but in his weakened state cannot withstand the magical onslaught. *Dalton places Magus in stasis after realizing that Magus can still use magic. He plans to use Magus' remnant magical aura to complete his plans. *While in stasis, Magus remembers various events from his life: **At about eight, he figures out how to use innate magic. When injured, he cannot make it to a healing square on his own, and manages to heal himself without it. sees this and is quite impressed with the strength of his magic. **In the , , , and muse over how strong - both physically and magically - Magus is becoming, making him the perfect individual to hold the title of Fiendlord. **During his time as the Prophet, he sees the younger version of himself and Schala freeing and his friends from their prison. After realizing the error of his ways by the way the young Janus as well as react to him, he forces Schala to exile them back through the gate and seal it behind them. The Ocean Palace Ruins *<<(C,M,L,R) Robo and the others make their way down into the ruins of the , trying to find the source of the magical beasts that had attacked Chronopolis. *Proceeding to the power room, they come upon the ruins of the Mammon Machine, with the Masamune still plugged in. There, sitting on top of the machine, is none other than . As they rush to her aid, a appears and blocks their way. *In stasis, Magus senses a great magical power. Focusing his energies, he breaks out of the stasis chamber and proceeds to the ruins. *Magus appears just in time. He orders Robo and the rest to get his sister and leave. The figure pulls the sword from the Mammon Machine and he and Magus do battle. Magus' magical power is weakened after his battle with Dalton, and the other's sheer might is too much for him. Added to the fact that the mystery man had the Masamune which could weaken Magus, he did not stand a chance. Before the final blow can be struck, the mystery figure seems to figure out who Magus is, permitting him to survive. Magus finds one of the team waiting for him, and they return to Chronopolis through the gate. (C,M,L,R,J)>> Between 11,995 BC and 600 AD TBA Between 600 AD and 605 AD *<<(G) 600 AD - Frog returns to his native time. *Frog starts going by the name again. He ends his self-imposed exile and is formally knighted by , becoming a knight-captain just like Cyrus before him. (This is counter to the story presented in the FMVs of , which show that Magus' curse has fallen and he returns to human form prior to being knighted.) *Glenn travels to the to return the to its resting place, but cannot bear to part with the blade. 605 AD - The *TEMPORAL INCURSION - Time re-shifts around Glenn, showing him a world far different from the one he left. Thanks to his immunity as a , he is aware of the shift into the alternate timeline. (G)>> TBC Between 605 AD and 1000 AD TBA Between 1000 AD and 1005 AD *<<(C,M,L) , , and return to their native time. They enjoy the Moonlight Parade and say goodbye to their friends, who then return to their native times. *Crono and Lucca obtain positions of importance in the government. *Crono and Marle are married at . Crono becomes prince of the realm. *Lucca opens her orphanage and begins restoring the pieces of the , trying to make it functional again. * is rebuilt and services are once again held there. * begins a massive infrastructure buildup. They begin clear-cutting the southern reaches of for fuel and resources, turning the area into barren grasslands. *There is a general fallout in relations between and Porre over their recent actions, isolating Guardia from much of the land of . This affects the overall socio-economic nature of the kingdom, such as the only going to now. (This is an ironic turn of events from the first game, where prior to the temporal incursion of the defeat of , Medina had isolated itself from the rest of the human world.) *Months before the story - After finding his fellow Guru alive and well, travels through time and invites to come to to continue his research. 1005 AD - The Here begin the events of *April 15th - and meet in to spend some time together. The Meeting with Porre *April 16th - Crono, Marle, and meet with the and representatives from the nation of . These include the special envoy, , and his mute assistant. They are there to present their grievances, including: **Annexation more of Fiona's Forest, after having clear-cut the areas already within their borders. **The return of the , which they claim was wrongfully taken from their mayor. *The emissaries leave the talks prematurely, when the assistant suddenly begins talking, despite assertions of his inability. The trio overhears them discussing that the has not attended, despite their expectations. The assistant, speaking in his strange voice, reveals that they were to kill the negotiator if certain conditions were not met. Ingrus states that this only applied to the Chancellor, and that they cannot kill the king. The trio move in to stop them. Ingrus tries to attack, but falls to Crono's sword, wounded but not killed. The escort, meanwhile, moves with inhuman speed and escapes. *They track the escort all the way to . He moves so quickly that they cannot keep up. Lucca reveals that she is carrying an object - a - which is slowing her down. Upon pulling it from her jacket, the escort moves in and takes it from her. At Lucca's insistance, they resolve to get it back. *They find the escort fleeing into the . Lucca shoots at him, forcing him to drop the stolen item, but he still escapes. Crono looks down at it, unaware of what it is. Marle and Lucca explain to him what a Time Egg is, and how the other one shattered when they saved him. *Lucca tries to fix the egg so that they can continue persuing the Porrean agent. However, she is not fast enough, and the egg shatters creating a that sucks the trio in and launches them through time. >> The Porrean Conspiracy *<< - The trio returns to the present in the Denadoro Mountains along with their attacker, revealed to be a cyborg. He escapes with his unusual and inhuman speed and strength. *They follow the trail of clues south to , where they visit the encampment of the Porrean army. There, they find evidence of Porre's military buildup, including a new dragon tank (which is purported to just be an automobile prototype). *The commanding officer -General Montcrief - feigns ignorance about the attempted assassination, claiming it to be the work of spies. Just as they leave, the cyborg shows up at Montcrief's headquarters. *They head back across Zenan Bridge, but the Porrean army invades. They are forced to repel the attack. After destroying the tank, they face Montcrief himself. Before he can be taken into custody, the cyborg appears and saves him. Crono gets in a quick slice from the katana, knocking something from the cyborg's grip. It turns out to be a gate key. *They return to Lucca's house, where she finds that the gate key has truly been taken from her room. The cyborg must have overheard them talking about time travel and deduced that she had some mechanism that allowed them to do it. They plan on going back to Chronopolis to find out what the cyborg took. *They return to Leene Square, using the gate located where the telepods used to stand to go back to the future. (C,M,L)>> TBC Between 1005 AD and 2300 AD *1998 AD - is brought online at to oversee robot construction. *1999 AD - A massive earthquake occurs, causing widespread destruction over half a continent. However, its cause remains unknown to the general populace. The damaged cities and infrastructure are rebuilt. *2200 AD - Production at the Genesis Dome is discontinued. Mother Brain is relocated to to perform intelligence work. * arrives from 12000 BC. He constructs in the sea, having secured funding and resources independently from all governmental organizations, to begin studying temporal effects. He transports Mother Brain from her housing in Truce to serve as the central mainframe of the facility. After hearing about her lapse into insanity in the original timeline, he erects a series of safeguards to prevent her from going out of control again. Between 2300 AD and 2305 AD *<<(R) 2300 AD - emerges from the gate to find the future restored. He meets up with Belthasar and joins the staff of Chronopolis. Due to his nature as a , he retains memories of the ruined future. Belthasar, having no knowledge of the ruined timeline or the effect he had on it, becomes engrossed in the story of how Robo and his friends defeated Lavos. 2305 AD - The Back to the Future *<< - , , and appear in a high-tech booth, the . Working just adjacent to this booth is , who is surprised to see them after five years. The group is introduced to , alive and well in this timeline, who takes them on a tour of . *Belthasar shows them around the research facility, including the , which can send its contents anywhere in time, and the main reactor which is powered by some Dreamstone recovered from the past. *While touring the facility, Crono and the others are attacked by the Porrean spy, who has somehow arrived in the future. He has stolen some technology from Chronopolis. They try to restrain him, but he is too strong and drags them into the Dispatch Chamber, targeted for 1005 AD. >> Chronopolis Under Siege *<<(C,M,L) Crono and company return to Chronopolis. The Temporal Catch is strangely unmanned. Out in the open, they find a Zealian creature attacking the laboratory. They engage the magical beings, fending them off. Finding Belthasar, he explains that they suddenly came under attack from mystical beings who once inhabited the Ocean Palace, and have not been seen since. He sends Robo along with the others to go check out the ruins of the palace to see if they can find out where the creatures came from. (C,M,L,R)>> =Alternate Timeline= This timeline was created following the incursion in 11,995 BC when removed the from the Mammon Machine. Between 600 AD and 605 AD (Alternate) *600 AD - Magus is defeated. * establishes the to guard against any further Fiend incursion onto Guardian territory. He makes it a point to transform the knights of old into a modern, mobile fighting force. *603 AD - The mystic named revitalizes the Fiends' morale and takes his place as Fiendlord. 605 AD - The Alternate Middle Ages *TEMPORAL INCURSION - becomes aware of the re-shifting of the timeline when he finds the Fiend War still going on, and no one having any memory of Magus' defeat at his hands or of the sword - the Masamune - he carries. He is especially horrified that no one has any memory of Cyrus, who was once the kingdom's greatest hero. 2305 AD - The Alternate Future Sibling Reunion *<<(C,M,L,R,J) With the mysterious wizard behind them in time, everyone returns to Chronopolis. Magus fervently wants to talk to his sister, not caring where much less when he is. *Down in the infirmary, Magus comes face to face with his sister for the first time in years. Belthasar is astounded that she is even there, as she seems to be resurrected from time itself. Schala recognizes Magus as the Prophet, but then looks deep into his aura to see that he is actually Janus. *They start talking, helping Schala to remember what happened to their mother. Schala them realizes who the mysterious wizard was. Before she can reveal who he is, Magus asks the rest to leave them. *Belthasar, Melchior, and the team get down to discussing what just happened. Schala told Belthasar that the Masamune had been removed from the Mammon Machine. Belthasar asks if the Masamune played any critical role in history. *They state that the Masamune was critical to defeating the Fiendlord in 600 AD, which ended the Fiend War. *Belthasar tells them that, according to history, the Fiend War did not end until 640 AD. The sheer act of removing the Masamune from the ruins of the Ocean Palace had caused a major temporal incursion, reshifting the entire timeline! Category:Crimson Echoes